Cavities?
by Yuuichi93
Summary: Oneshot. Naruto sakit gigi! Dan akhirnya setelah dipaksa oleh ibunya, ia pun pergi ke dokter gigi yang bernama Uchiha Dental. Di sini ia mengalami berbagai kejadian yang... aneh. OOC n' Geje :P


**A/N** : Setelah sekian lama akhirnya menulis fict lagi, dan agak geje -.-' Jadi _gomen_ kalau aneh -.-' Fict ini terinspirasi dari pengalamanku kemarin pas ke dokter gigi XD Tapi, tidak seaneh di fict ini kok. Haha... _Well, enjoy reading it!_

**Summary **: Naruto sakit gigi!! Dan akhirnya setelah dipaksa oleh ibunya, ia pun pergi ke dokter gigi yang bernama _Uchiha Dental_. Di sini ia mengalami berbagai kejadian yang... aneh.

**Genre** : Family / humor

**Desclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING! **AU! OOC! GEJE-NESS -.-

* * *

Cavities?

"Nah! Sudah _okaasan_ bilangin apa? Naru-chan, kamu kebanyakan makan ramen!" seru Kushina sambil mengelus pipi anaknya yang sedikit membengkak.

Naruto merengek seperti anak kecil, "Uuugh!! _Kaa_-san! Ini bukan apa-apa kok! Cuma---Awww!!!" Naruto menjerit kesakitan.

"Cuma apa, Nar? Ditoel sedikit aja sudah menjerit kaya anak kecil gitu," ujar seorang pemuda berambut jabrik coklat sambil nyengir.

"Argh! Kiba-_nii_! Jangan begitu dong! Aku kan kaget aja!" Naruto masih menghindar juga.

Kushina menghela nafas panjang, "Hmm... kalau begitu, jatah ramen Naru akan dipotong jadi tinggal 3 kali seminggu!" serunya.

Naruto langsung pasang pose _shock_, "Eeeekh!!!! Ga bisa gitu dong, _kaa-_san!! Aku kan biasa makan ramen setiap hari!" protes Naruto.

"Ke dokter gigi atau jatah ramenmu akan dipotong!" ujar Kushina tegas.

"Jangan _kaa-_san! Seminggu sekali saja!" ujar Kiba mendukung ibunya.

Naruto langsung pasang wajah _puppy eyes_ gitu, "Uukh... Ke dokter gigi kan bisa kapan-kapaaan... yaa? Yaaa?????" Naruto menawar-nawar.

"TIDAK ADA RAMEN KALAU BEGITU!!!" seru Kushina, membuat kedua anaknya langsung memaku di tempat, terutama Naruto, "Naru-chan, ini demi kebaikanmu," ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Bhuu... Iya deh. Nyerah..." ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Kushina tersenyum lebar, "Kiba-_nii_ akan mengantarmu," ujar Kushina dan sebelum Kiba sempat memotongnya, wanita itu langsung menimpalinya, "Bisa kan, Kiba nii-san?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum; mengancam.

"I...iya..." jawab Kiba terbata.

"Ugh... _Kaa-san_ memang seram kalau memaksa begitu..." batin Kiba _sweatdropped_.

"Ini alamat dokter giginya," ujar Kushina sambil memberikan anak sulungnya sebuah kartu nama. "_Iterasshai!_"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Lalu begitulah ceritanya dan akhirnya Naruto, dengan pipinya yang membengkak, sampai juga di depan sebuah rumah dokter gigi.

"Euh... '_Uchiha Dental'_? Nama apaan tuh?" ujar Naruto sambil memperhatikan papan yang ada di depan rumah itu.

"Ayo, Nar! Lebih cepat lebih baik!" seru Kiba sambil menggandeng adiknya untuk memasuki tempat itu.

"Sial, padahal kan aku ada janji kencan dengan Hinata! Akhirnya aku harus membatalkan deh!" batin Kiba kesal.

Kedua kakak beradik itu masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Saat masuk, mereka mendaftar dahulu lalu mengambil nomor urutnya. Nomor 87.

"Whaat?!" Kiba langsung _shock_ sendiri, "Ini baru jam 1 siang dan dokter itu sudah punya 87 pelanggan hari ini?!" batinnya kaget.

"_Nii-san_, ayo masuk!"

Kiba dan Naruto masuk ke dalam luar tunggu dan mendapati sebuah antrian panjang. Sofa-sofa yang sudah disediakan hampir semua sudah terisi, terpaksa mereka duduk di tempat _lesehan_ (1) untuk menunggu. Saat mengamati, Kiba dan Naruto menyadari bahwa hampir semua pasiennya adalah perempuan.

"Waah! Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan Uchiha-_sensei_!(2)" seru seorang wanita sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Iya loh! Aku saja sampai seminggu 5 kali mampir kemari," ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang.

"Wah! Ino! Kamu ini tergila-gila sama dokter itu, ya?" ujar gadis lainnya.

Begitulah beberapa pembicaraan yang didengar kedua kakak adik itu.

Naruto menarik-narik baju Kiba, "_Nii-san_, ini... dokter atau--hmph!???" Kiba membungkam mulut Naruto sebelum ia selesai berbicara.

"Sst! Diem aja deh, Nar! Ntar kena masalah lagi," ujar Kiba, Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baru pertama kali ke sini, ya?" sapa seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut menyerupai helm, setelah mereka duduk.

"Eh... iya. Ehm..." Kiba menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, "Kenapa semua pasiennya hampir cewek semua, yah?" tanyanya penasaran.

Manusia aneh itu langsung mengacungkan jempolnya, "Karena semuanya mempunyai semangat masa muda!" serunya sambil menunjukkan giginya yang putih mengkilap.

Kiba _sweatdropped_ sendiri melihat orang itu, "Ano... itu bukan jawaban yang tepat..." ujarnya, menyesal sudah bertanya pada orang yang salah.

"Loh? Kenapa kau di sini? Gigimu kan bersih bangeeet tuh!" tanya Naruto.

"Aku kemari untuk _check-up_! Aku tidak akan membiarkan semangat masa mudaku menghancurkan gigiku yang indah ini!!" serunya dengan semangat yang membara.

Kiba dan Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, terlalu... bingung mau berkata apa. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut _pink_ dan mengenakan pakaian bidan muncul, "Silahkan nomor 50 masuk!" pintanya dan seorang gadis lalu masuk, diantar oleh bidan tadi.

"Lee, kau berbicara dengan sapa?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut hitam dikuncir.

"Oh! Shikamaru, kau sudah bangun?" ujar pemuda yang bernama Lee itu, "Bagus! _Keep your spirit up_!" serunya sambil, lagi-lagi, mengacungkan jempolnya.

"_Mendokusei..._ Aku bangun gara-gara gigiku nih! Sial... nyeri lagi!" umpatnya kesal.

"Sabar, Shikamaru," ujar seorang lelaki gemuk di sebelahnya sambil memakan _potato chips_.

Naruto langsung bereaksi, "_Nii-san_... aku mau itu..." ujarnya sambil ngiler, melihat _potato chips _yang dibawa lelaki gemuk itu.

"Hei! Nanti kalau gigimu sudah beres! Ih... sampai ngiler gitu kamu!" ujar Kiba sambil mengambilkan tisu.

"Hei, dik! Siapa namamu?" tanya lelaki gemuk itu.

"Naruto!" jawab bocah berambut pirang itu riang.

"_Naruto_, ya?(3) Aku jadi pengen makan ramen..." ujar lelaki itu sampai ngiler.

"Weks! Hei, Chouji! Jangan ngiler di sini!" seru Shikamaru jijik.

"Eh! Gomen-gomen! Tapi dik," Chouji melambai-lambaikan _potato chips_-nya dengan bangga di hadapan Naruto, "Makanya, gosok gigimu baik-baik biar bisa makan _potato chips_ terus seperti kakak," ujarnya sombong lalu memakan _potato chips_nya, saat...

**KRAAK!**

Semua yang duduk lesehan di tempat itu langsung memandang Chouji dengan tatapan horor.

"I..."

"Cho... Chouji, kau tidak apa- ap---"

"ITTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriakannya menggelegar.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Arigatou_, silahkan nomornya," ujar sang resepsionis dengan ramah.

"Yah, akhirnya Chouji yang sebenarnya hanya menemaniku ke sini jadi ikut-ikutan diperiksa deh," ujar Shikamaru.

Naruto dan Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Chouji pergi, saat ia datang, mereka berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Makanyaaa! Jangan sombong, kak!" ujar Naruto sambil menahan tawanya.

Chouji hanya cemberut dan terdiam sambil memegangi pipinya. Jelas giginya baru saja bolong.

"Silahkan pasien nomor 62!" seru sang bidan.

"Wah, sudah nomor 62, kak!" seru Naruto.

"Masih jauh sih... tapi cepat juga, yah. Sepertinya baru 15 menit kita datang," ujar Kiba.

"Hmm? Kau tidak sadar?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sadar apa? Ehm... semua pasien hampir cewek semua?" tebak Kiba.

"Lebih lagi. Menurutmu kenapa semua pasien itu hampir semua perempuan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Errr..."

Shikamaru menguap, "Itu karena kedua dokternya. Si Uchiha itu."

Kiba menaikkan alisnya, "Kenapa dengan mereka?" tanyanya bingung.

"Yah... kata cewek-cewek yang merepotkan itu, mereka tampan semua, karena itulah banyak yang kemari hanya untuk... sekadar _refreshing_ mata karena dokter dan asistennya, yang adalah adiknya, semuanya tampan," jelas Shikamaru.

"Bukan cuma tampan, Shika! Mereka kereeeeeeeen sekali!" seru seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang.

"Ugh... datang sudah yang _mendokusei_," ujar Shikamaru dengan wajah tidak suka.

"Setuju," ujar Kiba.

Dan begitulah... selama hampir 10 menit mereka mendengar omongan Ino tentang kedua kakak beradik Uchiha.

"Silahkan nomor urut 75!"

"Sudah 75! Sebentar lagi giliranmu loh, Nar," ujar Kiba.

"U... um..."

"Heei... dik..." ujar suara parau seseorang.

"Hieeh!!!" Naruto langsung memeluk kakaknya, "Si... Siapa kamu!?" tanyany ketakutan, melihat seorang pria yang menggunakan jubah hitam dan mantel, sampai-sampai yang terlihat hanyalah wajah bagian atas. Matanya juga menakutkan. Intinya, orang ini MENGERIKAN!!!

"Oii!! Kakuzu-senpai! Jangan nakutin adik kecil itu dong!" ujar temannya yang juga ternyata sama anehnya. Ia memakai jubah hitam dan anehnya lagi, ia memaki sebuah topeng, "Sori ya, dik. Temanku ini memang menakutkan," ujarnya ceria, "Masih TK, ya?" tanyanya.

"Enak aja! Aku sudah kelas 3 SD tahu!" seru Naruto lantang.

"Ooh... Berani sekali anak SD datang ke dokter gigi," ujar orang itu.

"Too..... bi..... Diiii... yam.... kwaaauuuuw!!!" seru Kakuzu terbata, _celat_(4) tepatnya.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat, senpai-ku ini jadi celat begini dan itu karena..." Tobi membisiki Naruto, "Gigi palsunya rusak dimainin kucing kemarin!"

Naruto langsung _shock _dan berteriak, "GIGI PALSUNYA COPOOOOOTTTTT?!?!!!!" membuat para pasien yang menunggu di ruangan itu tertawa, menahan tawa tepatnya.

"Sssssttttt!!!!"

"Ups..."

"Toooo........bwiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!! _KOOLOOOSEEEEEEEEEE_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(5)" seru Kakuzu marah.

"Hii!!! Tobi anak baik! Tobi anak baik! Tidak bersalah!!! GYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Dan begitulah, akhirnya Tobi sendiri terpaksa harus ikutan _check up_ ke dokter gigi karena pipinya memar dihajar Kakuzu dan menyebabkan giginya ada yang menggantung begitu, hampir putus.

"Aoowww!!! Saakiit!!!!! Huaaaaaaa!! Senpai _hidoiii-- Aww_!!!" serunya sambil menangis, walau tidak ada yang menyadari karena topengnya.

"Ya ampun..."

Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji dan Lee hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka melihat kejadian ini dan sebaliknya, Naruto malah mati-matian menahan tawa karena takut dihajar Kakuzu juga.

"Silahkan pasien nomor 80 masuk!"

Sesaat setelah pasien nomor 80 itu masuk, tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita berambut pirang dikuncir masuk bersama seorang lelaki berambut merah.

"Sasori-_danna_, terpaksa kita harus duduk di lantai nih," ujar wanita itu.

"Hm..."

"Wow, _nee-san_ itu cantik sekali!" ujar Naruto.

Mendengar hal ini, wanita itu langsung menatap tajam ke arah Naruto lalu berkata, "Siapa yang kau panggil _nee-san_, hah?" dengan suaranya yang berat.

"Co... COWOK?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru orang-orang yang lesehan di tempat itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Beberapa pasien wanita yang duduk di sofa pun berbisik-bisik.

"Dia cowok!? Yakin?!" Bisik seorang wanita.

"Aku tidak terima dia lebih cantik dariku!!" seru yang lainnya.

"Salah _gender_ kali!"

_Blah... blah... blah..._

Komentar-komentar itu membuat wa-... ehm... lelaki yang dikira wanita itu geram.

Naruto memasang tampang serius dan berpikir.

"Kayaknya... Aku pernah baca di buku tentang cowok seperti itu... ada 1 kata yang tepat untuknya... err... Uhm... ah!" Naruto menepuk tangannya, "_Okama_!" serunya sambil menunjuk ke arah lelaki berambut pirang itu, membuat lelaki itu membelalakkan matanya.

Kiba membelalakkan matanya, "Naruto! Sssst!!!" seru Kiba panik, langsung membungkam Naruto.

"O...ka...ma...?" ujar lelaki itu terbata.

"Sumimaseen!! Maafkan adikku! Dia masih kecil, jadi--!"

"Okama itu apa?!" tanya lelaki itu, menimpali omongan Kiba. "_Danna_, apa itu okama?" tanyanya pada Sasori.

"Hm..." lelaki itu menggeleng.

"He?"

"Dia tidak tahu arti _okama_?! Yosh!" batin Kiba.

"Okama itu ba--"

Kiba membungkam mulut Shikamaru dan memberi tanda agar mereka diam, "Ehm... Okama itu, maksudnya lelaki berambut panjang, begitu," ujar Kiba terbata sambil memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Hah? Memang ada yang seperti itu?" tanya lelaki itu curiga.

"Tentu saja! Itulah... kata lainnya _bishounen_!" seru Kiba.

"Heh? Yang benar?" tanya lelaki itu. Kiba mengangguk dengan cepat. Lelaki itu langsung berbalik ke arah Sasori, "Danna! Mereka bilang Deidara ini cantik!!!! Kyaaa!!!!" ujarnya membanggakan dirinya.

"... Hm..."

Kiba, _on the other side_, langsung _sweatdropped_ setengah mati. Plus mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Oh, ya. Aku Deidara," sapanya.

"Aku Kiba, dan ini adikku, Naruto," ujarnya.

"_Yorosuku_! _Nee-san_ kenapa kemari?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

Deidara _sweatdropped_, "Aku cowok tahu! Jadi _nii-san_! Bukan _nee-san_!" protesnya, "_Maa_... Aku di sini menemani dia," ujarnya menunjuk ke arah Sasori.

"Kenapa dia? Sepertinya tidak bisa berbicara begitu," ujar Kiba prihatin.

"Ah... Sasori-danna ini, kemarin tidak sengaja menabrakkan dirinya di tumpukan boneka _Barbie_ _limited edition_ yang dipajang di toko 'Konoha Stazion'! (A/N: _lame name I know -.-'_)" jelas Deidara dengan semangat, entah sebenarnya dia ini prihatin atau tidak,"Dan karena itu aku harus membayar semua biaya kerusakannya deh!"

"Hmm..." Sasori membuang muka.

Kiba _sweatdropped_ mendengar cerita Deidara, "Ehm... lalu ada apa dengan giginya?"

"Nah! Itu!" serunya lantang, "Sasori-danna ini menabrak sambil berteriak, '_Baarbieee_' begitu," ujar Deidara sambil menirukan pose Sasori yang aneh kemarin dan mulutnya terbuka lebar begitu (A/N: _bayangkan sendiri seaneh apa XD_), "Lalu karena itu! Kawat giginya putus dan ada beberapa yang masuk ke sela-sela gigi! Jadilah dia tidak bisa berbicara!" jelasnya.

Beberapa orang yang mendengar menatap Sasori dengan tampang horor dan langsung membatin, "Kenapa tidak dibawa ke UGD saja daripada dokter gigi?!" dan ada beberapa yang menganggap mereka gila dan sebagainya.

Naruto yang mendengar cerita itu menjadi ketakutan dan niatnya untuk masuk ke ruang periksa dokter gigi menciut.

"Silahkan pasien nomor 85 masuk!"

"Wah! 2 orang lagi, Nar!" seru Kiba senang, akhirnya akan selesai juga.

Naruto, sebaliknya, malah meringkuk ketakutan, "A... Aku mau pulang saja!" serunya ketakutan.

"Apa?! Kenapa?" tanya Kiba bingung.

"Aku takut! Seram!" serunya.

Kiba menghela nafas, "Naru, ayolah, kau sudah di sini dan tadi kamu bilang sendiri kamu akan menghadapi dokter gigi itu kan?" ujar Kiba menenangkan adiknya.

"_Demo_..."

"Naru, apa kau akan menarik kembali semua kata-katamu tadi?"

Naruto langsung menggeleng cepat, "Tidak akan!"

Kiba tersenyum, "Yosh! Buat _kaa san_ bangga dong! Nanti kalau ini sudah selesai, _nii-san_ janji akan membelikanmu ramen!" ujar Kiba.

"Eeeh? _Honto ka_??"

"Yup!"

"Tapi 1 saja, ya. Bokek nih," batin Kiba sambil nyengir.

"Silahkan pasien nomor 87!" panggil bidan itu.

"Ayo, Nar!" ajak Kiba.

"Um!"

"Berjuanglah dik," ujar Tobi menyemangatinya.

"Jangan nangis loh," ujar Shikamaru.

"Demi semangat masa muda!!" seru Lee.

"_Ganbatte_!" ujar Ino, terbawa suasana.

"Berusahalah agar kau tidak nangis, yah," ujar Deidara.

"Hmm..." Entah kenapa Sasori juga sepertinya terbawa suasana untuk menyemangati Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Um! Arigatou! Aku akan berjuang!" serunya lalu berjalan masuk menuju ruang dokter.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Silahkan pasiennya, Uchiha-sensei," ujar sang bidan, yang Naruto dan Kiba sudah tahu namanya dari _name tag-_nya, Sakura.

Naruto dan Kiba mendapati seorang dokter dan asistennya di dalam ruangan itu. Mereka akui bahwa wajah kedua kakak adik Uchiha itu memang tampan, terutama... Sasuke Uchiha. Itulah yang tertera di _nametag_ dokter yang tampak lebih muda. Dan yang satunya lagi adalah Itachi Uchiha.

"Ah, silahkan. Siapa yang akan periksa gigi hari ini?" tanya yang tertua sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, ini adikku, Naruto," ujar Kiba sambil mendorong Naruto maju ke meja dokter.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sebentar, "Heh, penakut, yah?" ejeknya.

Naruto langsung bereaksi, "Apaan Teme!! Aku ini bukan penakut!" serunya kesal.

"Fuh... _dobe_..." gumam Sasuke.

"Maa... maa... Silahkan naik ke kursi periksanya, Naruto-kun," ujar Itachi ramah.

"Haa-i..."

Setelah Naruto naik ke kursi periksa, Itachi pun mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melihat gigi-gigi dari pasien mudanya itu.

"Apa keluhannya, Naruto-kun?" tanya Itachi.

Sebelum sempat Naruto menjawab, Kiba sudah menjawab terlebih dahulu, "Giginya bolong, dok," ujarnya.

"Nii-san!"

Itachi mulai memasukkan beberapa alat ke dalam mulut Naruto untuk memeriksa. Yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah kengerian bagi dokter gigi, giginya banyak yang bolong dan ada karang giginya juga.

"Ara... Apa kamu rajin menggosok gigi, Naruto-kun?" tanya Itachi _sweatdropped_.

"Err..."

"2 kali seminggu," ujar Kiba.

"Nii-san!!!"

Di sisi lain, Sasuke menyeringai, "Heh, pantes saja giginya bolong-bolong gitu. Dasar dobe," ejeknya.

"Temeeee!!!!!!!"

"Diam sedikit Naruto-kun! Nanti gigimu kena--"

**KRAK!!!**

"Uh-oh..."

-_Ngiiiiiiing........_- (_Efek saking kerasnya Naruto berteriak_)

Dan begitulah, karena Naruto tidak bisa diam, alat periksa yang berupa kail itu menyentuh syaraf yang ada di dalam gigi yang bolong. Saking kerasnya ia berteriak, bahkan orang-orang yang ada di ruang tunggu sampai mendengarnya.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

1 jam pun berlalu dan akhirnya perawatan untuk gigi Naruto, dari pembersihan karang sampai menambal, pun selesai. Sasuke sampai harus mengambil tali dan penutup mata agar Naruto bisa tetap diam di tempat. Setakut itulah si Naruto terhadap dokter gigi karena satu kejadian tadi. Kiba, yang seharusnya menjadi kakak yang baik dan menyemangati Naruto, malah akhirnya diusir keluar karena tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Setelah selesai baru ia dipanggil masuk.

"Jadi. Gosoklah gigimu setiap hari, sehabis makan dan sebelum tidur, ya, Naruto-kun?" nasihat Itachi.

"Ha-i..."

Itachi kasihan melihat Naruto yang tampaknya sudah lemas karena daritadi menangis.

"Puh... benar-benar penakut," ejek Sasuke lagi.

"Teeeemmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!"

**BUAAAKH!!!!!**

Akhirnya pertengkaran pun tidak bisa dihindari lagi. Padahal Naruto masih kelas 3 SD dan Sasuke sudah kuliah, tetapi entah kenapa keduanya masih saja seperti anak kecil, maksudku, Sasuke masih seperti anak kecil dan mau-mau saja menggubris ajakan Naruto untuk bertengkar. Itachi dan Kiba terus mengurusi pembayaran, melupakan adik-adik mereka. Sepertinya memang sudah biasa.

"Nah, jangan lupa untuk gosok gigi secara teratur, ya," ujar Itachi.

"Ha-i! Itachi-nii!" jawab Naruto semangat.

"Ayo pulang, Nar. Makasih ya, dok," ujar Kiba.

"Dadah Itachi-nii, Teme!!" ujar Naruto.

"Huh, dobe."

"_Sayonara_."

Setelah kedua kakak adik itu pulang, Itachi memandangi adiknya yang tersenyum sambil menulis sesuatu di papan _check up list_-nya.

"Ada apa _otouto_? Kamu tampaknya senang. Kamu suka anak itu, ya?" tanya Itachi, menggoda adiknya.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Ya, aku memang suka. Tapi itu karena aku yakin ia akan sering datang karena ia PASTI akan melupakan nasihatmu dan itu akan menambah pendapatan kita," ujar Sasuke, "_He is a dobe after all_."

"Jadi ini semua memang tentang uang, yah?" batin Itachi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

- **OWARI** -

* * *

- **GLOSSARY** -

Bishounen : Cowok yang memiliki wajah yang cantik/imut.

Danna : Kurang lebih artinya 'guru'.

Demo : Tapi.

Ganbatte : Berjuanglah.

Hidoi : Kejam.

Honto ka : Benarkah?

Iterasshai : Selamat jalan.

Kaa-san : Panggilan untuk ibu.

Mendokusei : Merepotkan.

Nii-san / Aniki : Panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki; bedanya kalau aniki lebih formal. (_sepertinya :p_)

Okama : Banci.

Otouto : Adik laki-laki.

Senpai : Kakak kelas / senior.

- **KETERANGAN** -

(1) _Lesehan_ : Semacam tempat di mana orang-orang harus duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet.

(_Um... ini Bahasa Jawa, mina san yang tidak tahu diinget-inget aja yaaah... hehe XD_)

(2) '_Sensei_'di sini berarti 'dokter'.

(3) '_Naruto' _yang dibicarakan Chouji itu _naruto_ (semacam bakso ikan yang ada dalam ramen) yang ada di ramen.

(4) Celat : Orang-orang yang kebanyakan tidak bisa ngomong 'R'. Kalau ngomong 'R' akan jadi 'L' gitu.

(_More Javanesse language I guess XP_)

(5) Di sini Kakuzu berusaha berkata '_Korose_', yang artinya kurang lebih, '_Kubunuh kau_'.

* * *

**A/N** : Aaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Geje yah? Geje yah???? DX Sekian lama tidak nulis fict akhirnya jadilah fict geje ini... T.T

Oh, ya, gomen juga karena fict-fict lamaku ga di-updet2 (T T)'/ Mpe ada ni satu orang yang protes coz fict CWTBWY ane ga di-updet2. Tinggal chappie akhir seh XD -_dihajar massa_- Oh, well, pasti di-updet, hanya tak tahu kapan XD -_kabuuurrr!!!!_-

Thank you for reading! ^^ Saran dan kritik diterima :)


End file.
